Anything But That
by WhenAnxietyKicksIn
Summary: An unlikely meeting of Shiznat. That's all I can say, anything further would spoil the story. Go on, curious beings, read. Rated T for theme and language. AU and OOC as always.


Disclaimer: I did not create Shiznat...only their most bizarre scenarios...like this one ;)

I intend this to be a one-shot and it'll be so unless there's going to be a massive rebellion amongst y'all.

* * *

**Anything But That**

* * *

Shizuru aka Vixen is bored—very bored.

Now on her late twenties and after bagging so much fame stealing well-known and priceless artefacts, she became bored. Extremely bored.

She started stealing food and clothes at first to fend off herself when she was young. As a girl who ran away from an abusive family, she needed to do whatever it takes to live on her own and that includes committing a crime.

It was all trial and error. At first she kept on getting caught, however, since she was still a child the elders cannot persecute her properly. They all pity her and decided to simply send her to the orphanage which she obviously escapes from every single time. The fact was she never stepped on the facility she was to go to at all.

When she became good at what she does, she was able to splurge on luxury and comfort little by little. Eventually she learned that she could make out a living of stealing hence she continued doing so whilst facilitating a normal life in the city.

Her first real catch was the infamous infinite ruby from Egypt which was auctioned incidentally nearby her apartment. Confident with her skills, she planned for the snatch and she succeeded. From the moment she laid eyes on the ruby, she felt alive for the very first time. She realized she no longer need to steal to survive, she needs it to _feel _alive. From then on, Vixen was born.

And now is the twenty first of December, it is cold and yet the whole town is festive except for the Vixen. After acquiring 999 valuables, she could no longer sense the fire when she stole for the first time. Now in her executive suite on the fortieth floor and seeing the splendours of Tokyo, she began to think of a way to sparkle her interest once more. The last item she will steal for this year would not only mark her thousandth crime since she started using the alias Vixen, but also it will spark her now dying flame.

_No, it _should_ spark. I need something big or something interesting._

As she continues to drink an expensive tea by her window while pondering on what to do next, she caught a glimpse of the building not so across from her hotel room.

_It looks like a filthy dorm room._

She was about to turn around and sleep the night off when she noticed at the far end of her red eyes a black cloth with glitters.

_Odd. It is so far away and yet I see from here it glisten. Are they diamonds? Impossible. That shame of a building couldn't possibly shelter such jewellery!_

A curious creature she is, she eyed the item some more, however, the distance could only uncover the sparkle and not the actual item for Vixen to see. Stoking the cold charcoals within her, in a flash she retrieved her scope to clearly see the intriguing item. And then she saw it...

_Ara...Ara...Who could possibly imagine such item exists? _

She chuckled genuinely in her discovery.

_I have to get it no matter. I'll have it as my 1000__th__ loot, and also as a Christmas present to myself as well._

So Vixen prepared her professional tools as professional thieves do. She planned her in and out strategy as well. Anything has been thought about and the only thing to do was to wait.

Wait for the right moment to strike.

_This is the night I'll break yet another personal record after all. Everything should be according to plan._

When she saw the building was enveloped by complete darkness, she made her move. It was her time to initiate her plan and take her trophy. She quickly lifted her favorite tool, hook-gun as she would like to call it. The said gun has a rope and an arrow attached to it. She aimed well at the roof of the building and without hesitation she fired it. No longer than a minute, the arrow hit the target and she knew she was in. She carefully attached and secured her harness to the rope. With one last look towards the sky, she took a deep breath and jumped off her hotel building—literally.

No, 'Woooooooooohhh' or 'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' were heard in the night, only the minimal squeaking sounds of the rope and metal kissing each other as the possibly newly reborn Vixen swing its way towards her prey. Although, if you pay closely enough, you'll see the invigorating expression on the perpetuator's beautiful face, and if you try to hear her heart, it is almost banging to get out of her bosom.

_This is quite intense. I wonder how more so it would feel when I get my hands on it._

Of course, in comedy-action movie you'll see the hero slamming hard towards the wall after such a ridiculous jump. The notorious Vixen, however, detached herself before landing off elegantly into the balcony of her target. Not even a single sound was made during all those actions. Only an ant would be bothered and considering the time, they must be asleep by now.

Arriving at the scene, she stealthy surveyed the dark room for any sign of living thing—specifically, a human being. Contented when she saw and heard no one, she walked towards her target and gingerly she grasped it.

_Ara...I did it!_

That's when the lights of the room went on and a deafening inquiry by a blunette can be heard. "What the hell are you doing with my favorite lingerie, you pervert?"

_Oops. _

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

Yes, opps.

Just an idea I had to write, so feel free to bombard me with your fuelled feelings regarding it.

Thanks for reading :)

Edit: This story was originally a one-shot but because of the immense support I got, I continued it but unfortunately along the way the ABT's spirit in me disappeared. This is the main reason why I have decided to simply remove the succeeding chapters. Sorry for the confusion.


End file.
